Guy (The Croods)
Guy is the deuteragonist of DreamWorks The Croods. He is a genius who is known for inventing things, such as shoes. In fact, he wears a pair of boots that look like animal paws. For this, Eep takes a liking to him. He wears his own pet Belt. He is voiced by Ryan Reynolds who would later on portray Deadpool. Background With 21-years old, Guy's family was trapped in tar and died. The last thing they told him was to be adventurous. He since then has lived as a hermit with nothing but his pet Belt (A sloth-like creature) to keep him company. He spent his days learning to survive on his own and inventing things to help with everyday life. This ends when he meets Eep Crood. Personality Guy is inventive and creative, quick to think up ideas and inventions to solve problems. Although he's funny, sweet, and very talkative in the right situation, he has noticeable social anxieties. This could be attributed to the fact that he has spent his life as a hermit, wandering and not having interacted with other people. This is hinted when he tells Eep about his trap to catch their dinner he majes strange noises and motions, which causes Eep to ask him how long he has been alone. Belt then responds that it has been a long time since he has talked to anyone. He seems to prefer being quiet in his dialogue and often replies using action rather than words, especially when his traveling companions are being loud and rambunctious. He also seems nervous and anxious around creatures he sees as dangerous, such as the Croods when he first met them. As a survivor he is capable of defending himself despite his lack of upper body strength due to his cunning mind and won't hesitate to kill these dangers. This is evident when he met the Croods, referring to them as savage and wild "cavies" beforePROCEEDING to take their lives, with only Eep's intervention preventing him from doing so. However, Guy is a kind person at heart as he decided to help the Croods despite the fact they stuffed him in a log and he thought they were crazy. He is also rather shy and bashful, especially concerning romance as shown through his interactions with Eep. He is also bery creative, as he enjoys telling stories and making up jokes, along with naming his numerous inventions. Despite his shy personality, he can also be sarcastic, as shown when Eep asked him to finish his story, he stated he didn't share outside the log because he was "funny that way". Guy is adventurous and doesn't allow his own fears to hold him back. Role in film He and Eep first meet when she left her cave to see what the light is, believing it is the sun. He sneaks up on her, wearing a warthog-like fur and head, and was attacked by her until she learned that he's a human like her. He tells Eep that the world is ending and that they have to move. When Eep refuses to go with him because of her family, he gave her a shell and tought her to blow it so that when she survives she calls him. Later the next day, he hears a sound of a horn, knowing that Eep is calling him. He rushes to Eep in time to save her and her family from the dangerous flying animals. What he didn't expect is that Eep's family are cavepeople. When the Croods find out he knows how to make fire (which frightens off dangerous animals and keeps away the darkness) Grug shoves him into a hollow log and forces him to accompany them towards the mountains to find safety. As Grug try to feed his family a bug, Guy convinces Eep to help out of the log and bring her along to set up a trap to capture an animal for meat. Later on their journey, Guy got free from the log again and was about to leave when he noticed that Eep and her family couldn't get across the thorns. Feeling sorry for them, he made shoes for them andCONTINUE the journey with them. To Grug's fear, Eep and GuyBEGIN to have a romance as Guy shows Eep what the outside world has to offer. Grug dislikes him for this because it breaks rules that he has kept to keep his daughter safe. When the family decided to go with Guy to follow the sun, enraged Grug attacks Guy and have them both stuck in tar. When Guy explains to Gurg about the tar and his family's death, Grug became sympathic for him and the two work together to get out of the tar by using a puppet to use Macawnivore's strengh to pull them out. Grug and Guy made up and the Croods and GuyCONTINUED to follow the sun and try new things. Gallery Eep facinated by Guy's fire.jpg|Guy shows Eep his fire. Guy explains to Eep the world's ending.jpg|"The world is ending. I don't meant to sound too dramatic, but I'm calling it "The end" Guy shields off the Pirhanakeets.jpg|Guy shields off the Piranhakeets. Eep's new shoes.jpg|Guy gives Eep new shoes. Eep and Guy's love umbrella.jpg|Eep and Guy's love umbrella. Guy teaches Eep to swim.jpg|Guy teaches Eep to swim Eep and Guy luring the Birdfish.jpg|Eep and Guy luring the Turkeyfish The-croods-disneyscreencaps.com-6976.jpg|Eep and Guy gazing at each other. Big Croods Smile.jpg The-croods-disneyscreencaps.com-10407.jpg|Paradise at last. Navigation Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Genius Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Wise Category:Animal Kindness Category:Inventors Category:Adventurers Category:Nurturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Victims Category:Cowards Category:Deal Makers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Pure Good Category:False Antagonist